Solo con el Jazz
by Jijii- Althergebracht
Summary: No es que Aizen se sintiera solo, es que a él le gusta el jazz AizenxShinji


_Notas: espero... que salga bien..._

_Esta es una pareja linda pero poco explotada D:_

_;___; el gusanito de la jubilación me esta acosando..._

_Bleach es propiedad de Taito "Tite" Kubo_

_Este fic contiene un poco de yaoi (leyendo entre líneas BD)_

_Ambientado en la saga del Péndulo, posibles spoilers... aunque nada significativo_  


* * *

Era cerca de medianoche...

Él se había quedado en el despacho ordenando el papeleo que le correspondía... más bien a su capitán...

Una pila de informes que llegaba hasta tocar el techo.

La luz de las velas y el silencio en el ambiente generaban una atmósfera de tranquilidad simplemente...

Desagradable, odiosa y repugnante.

Una atmósfera que hacia que Aizen Sousuke, teniente del Quinto Escuadrón se sintiera...

¿Solo?

No, esa no era la palabra...

— ¿Que estará haciendo?— le susurro el teniente a la nada viendo el techo sin interés.

No, él no se sentía "solo".

Su capitán no estaba, desde hace aproximadamente una semana que el capitán del Quinto Escuadrón, Hirako Shinji, fue a una misión al mundo de los vivos.

Y este fue el único momento en todo ese tiempo en que Aizen...

Pudo sentir su ausencia... tanto como para cuestionarse sobre ella.

Y no, no se sentía "solo"... o al menos eso creía...

Ya era cerca de las tres de la madrugada...

—El último— susurró el hombre de gafas cansado sellando el último informe y colocándolo en su lugar, ya no quedaba nada.

Salvo...

La luz de las velas y el silencio...

Esa atmósfera...

Se quitó las gafas para masajearse los ojos y la frente...

La tranquilidad... ¿Lo sofocaba?

Unos pasos se oyen a lo lejos...

—Tengo sueño... ¿Uh? ¿Por que hay luz en mi despacho?— sonó lejana una voz ahogando la pregunta en un bostezo —mejor dejo esto ahí y me voy a dormir, mañana le reclamare a ese irresponsable de Sousuke— el sonido de los pasos se tormó más notorio.

— ¡Ah! ¡Pesa! ¡Pesa!— se quejó — ¡Que pesado!

Aizen abrió los ojos incrédulo.

¿No lo había notado?

La puerta corrediza se abrió de golpe, dejando pasar a un singular hombre de largo cabello rubio que sostenía con algo de torpeza, un gran objeto en sus manos... caminando apresuradamente.

Y todo se detuvo por un eterno segundo...

— ¿Sousuke?— preguntó un confundido Shinji al ver a su teniente a esas horas por ahí.

La mención de su nombre por esos labios lo hizo salir de su estupor.

— ¡Ha vuelto Hirako-taicho!— dijo él aproximándose al de mayor rango —pero... ¿A esta hora?— le preguntó quitándole aquel objeto extraño y depositándolo sobre el escritorio.

—Si me quedaba mas tiempo me iba a malacostumbrar...— se quejó Shinji rascandose una oreja con expresión fastidiada—...además, debería ser yo quien preguntase eso...—lo miró con seriedad—... ¿Que hacías aquí a esta hora?

—Sólo estaba ordenando el papeleo, taicho— Aizen se acomodó las gafas y le sonrió como el hombre "bueno" que era.

Shinji lo miró fijamente, con desconfianza, paseó la mirada por la habitación notando la pila de papeles pulcramente ordenados... luego posó los ojos en el rostro de Aizen.

¡Tsk! como odiaba verlo "sonreír" así.

—Como sea...—suspiró cansado para luego soltar un bostezo —...solo quiero descansar—se dejó caer agotado al pequeño sofá frente al escritorio, su cabello caía desordenado a su alrededor mientras suspiraba serrando los ojos.

Sousuke se acerco a él y en silencio lo contempló.

Nuevamente esa atmósfera de tranquilidad se hizo presente... pero esta vez no era... desagradable.

No, no tiene que ver con el hecho de que ya no se sentía "solo" por que desde un principio no se sentía de aquella manera... a su parecer.

—Pon música Sousuke— sugirió el shinigami.

— ¿Perdone?...—Aizen lo miró confundido y algo... ¿avergonzado? confesó—...no tengo instrumento y no soy muy bueno.

Y eso era cierto, él no era muy "bueno".

Al parecer, a la señorita realidad le gusta pellizcarle las mejillas hasta dejárselas algo rojas.

El rubio entreabrió uno de sus ojos y miró al menor con una mueca rara en el rostro.

— ¿Pero que tonterías dices? —Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en el sofá llevándose una mano a la cabeza —yo me refiero a eso— indicó apuntando hacia algo con su índice derecho.  
El castaño siguió la trayectoria que indicaba ese dedo hasta posar los ojos en el objeto que reposaba en el escritorio.

—Perdone pero... ¿Que es eso?

...Silencio...

— ¡Tsk! — Shinji de llevo una mano a la cara cayendo en cuenta —olvide que es la primera vez que ves uno.

Aizen parpadeo varias veces...

—Deberías ir al mundo humano y...—se detuvo—...no, olvídalo— no quería darle a entender al pobre hombre de que no confiaba en él ni siquiera para eso.

Cosa que el castaño tenía bastante claro, no valía la pena que Hirako tratase de ser "sutil" respecto al tema... eso... muy pero muy en el fondo...

Dolía.

Shinji se levanto, caminó hasta quedar al lado de Sousuke colocando una mano en el hombro de esté y con la otra apuntó al extraño artefacto humano.

— ¡Admira la grandeza del tocadiscos!— proclamó con una radiante sonrisa en los labios— ¡Y sucumbe al poder del Jazz!

...Silencio incomodo...

Se aparto del más joven pintando un gesto pícaro y travieso en el rostro.

Aizen guardo silencio, observándolo fijamente sin saber que hacer o pensar.

Hirako-taicho... es algo raro.

Shinji se acerco al tocadiscos, con una mano tomó la pequeña palanca y la hizo girar y con la otra movía los dedos de forma... misteriosa.  
Acaso... ¿Pretendía asustarlo?

Silencio... silencio... y mas silencio...

—Taicho-...

— ¡Shh! ya casi ¡Solo espera! —sin dejar de hacer girar la palanca.

Silencio... silencio... y mas silencio...

—Tai-...

— ¡Listo! —lo interrumpió el mayor con un brillo de expectativa en las ventanitas de su alma.

Shinji soltó la palanca y retrocedió unos pasos bastante emocionado, como un niño pequeño con juguete nuevo. (Y lejos de eso no estaba).

La palanca lentamente empezó a girar en sentido contrario activando los engranajes del tocadiscos, el disco de vinilo empezó a girar y la aguja se poso sobre él...

En el punto exacto.

Aizen no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asombro...

El despacho se inundo con una peculiar melodía...

Tan peculiar como el propio Shinji.

— ¿Que te parece? Genial ¿No?— preguntó Hirako moviéndose instintivamente al compás del Jazz.

Pero Sousuke no respondió.

El escenario que le mostraban sus ojos era... por demás sublime.

La dorada estrella de dicho espectáculo se movía... acariciaba las notas musicales con su cuerpo, irradiando satisfacción y placer por cada poro de su piel, sudando... gozando, siendo uno con la música, balanceándose su largo cabello y su esbelta figura al compás de la melodía.

Shinji soltó una risa pequeña pero tan pura y cristalina...

Benditos y malditos sean los humanos y su Jazz.

Como le gustaría ser una de esas notas~

—Sousuke— lo llamó el capitán bastante animado y contento, sonriendo de esa forma tan propia de él —para que no te aburras—le dijo guiñándole un ojo con complicidad.

._._._.

Desde ese día, era común escuchar cuando uno caminaba por los pasillos de la sede del Quinto Escuadrón, un sonido bastante extraño para los shinigami y ver al capitán Hirako Shinji moviéndose al compás de esa música humana.

Siempre...

Incluso cuando el capitán estaba ausente por alguna misión.

Había Jazz sonando...

Por que el teniente Aizen Sousuke era quien ponía el tocadiscos y se quedaba escuchando mientras estaba... "solo".... en el despacho haciendo papeleo.

Y no, Aizen no ponía el Jazz por que se sintiera "solo".

Lo ponía por que "le gustaba".

Le gustaba imaginar "la música en acción"

Le gustaba imaginar "el baile de esa canción"

Le gustaba imaginar "esa música cantada con otra voz"

Le gustaba imaginar "esa música en el escenario perfecto"

Siendo compuesta por él y por ese "alguien"... haciendo que su compañero... la cantara... la gritara lleno del mas apasionado "placer"...

Era demasiado evidente....

Y para todos...

Aizen no se sentía "solo"... es que a el le gusta el Jazz.

Aunque la verdad fuese algo distinta.

Pero...

Las cosas cambian con el tiempo...

Después de aquella tragedia hace cien años, en la central del Quinto Escuadrón ya no se escuchaba el jazz con la misma frecuencia que antes... y tras otra tragedia mucho más reciente, el sonido, definitivamente seso.

Y ahora... algo nuevo ocurría en otro sitio...

En Hueco Mundo...

Aizen Sousuke, el traidor y actual rey de Hueco Mundo, reposaba en su trono tomando su acostumbrado té en su inmenso salón en el palacio Las Noches.

—Hoy esta melancólico Aizen-taicho— dijo Ichimaru Gin entrando al recinto con su alegre sonrisa de zorro.

Siempre tan astuto y perceptivo.

Aizen lo miro con esa expresión de completo control y tranquilidad, dio un sorbo a su té y solo agrego:

—Gin, ¿Podrías conseguir un tocadiscos?

Si, quizás al final... si se sentía algo "solo".

xxxOWARIxxx

* * *

_Notas: =///=U joooo... quedo mas subliminalmente morboso de lo que en un principio pretendía D: ..._

_ esta... raro ¬¬ me molesta que parezca corto...._

_Bueno, gracias por leer :3_

_"Por cada review que dejas, Ulquiorra te dará un corazón de chocolate" (\*3*/)_


End file.
